


Elysian Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley is family FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Depressed Sam, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rowena and Gabriel are also family, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Present Day.The Gruesome murder scene at the Elysian Fields hotel was a sight that made grown men sick to their stomachs. There was so much blood but nothing was worse, for Dean to see, than to see his brother on the floor, holding the lifeless body of the love of his life. Now THAT made him sick to his stomach.





	Elysian Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> https://t . co/LyJ8LqJzIh This is supposed to be the link to the artist but they don't have a tumblr anymore

[ ](https://imgur.com/rFIcw96)

Present Day.

The Gruesome murder scene at the Elysian Fields hotel was a sight that made grown men sick to their stomachs. There was so much blood, but nothing was worse, for Dean to see, than to see his brother on the floor, holding the lifeless body of the love of his life. Now THAT made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to comfort his brother but knew it wouldn't be a good idea to do that. His brother was hurting, and He knew exactly how it felt to lose the love of your life.

Sam had told him that he wanted to go back in time to stop Lucifer from killing Gabriel in the first place. All they did was go back in time to the exact moment. There weren’t two of them. It was more like, a restart of the whole incident. This Gabriel didn’t know Sam was in love with him. This Gabriel didn’t know. Sam wanted to go back and save him from dying, save him from being taken by Assmodick. That was what Sam called Asmodeus, and it fit him, Evil Colonel Sanders Boss hog wannabe.

Castiel of course came with them, and he joined Dean by his side. He saw the scene in front of him and went to go comfort Sam, but Dean put his hand on his chest and stopped him, and he shook his head.

“Don’t Cas. Just let him be. We… should leave him alone for a little bit.”

Crowley had come along with them because he had become fond of Gabriel. He wouldn’t admit though, not to anyone but himself. He had become rather fond of the Winchesters and their pet angels, and because of them, He had developed a stronger relationship with his mother, but he wouldn’t admit it, and neither would she.

Crowley stood on the other side of Dean. “Such a shame… I wish he could have fixed this. They were a good couple.” He sighed. The other two nodded.

“He won’t stop trying to save him until he does. I’m worried that he might not ever…”

“The moose doesn’t tend to give up if he wants something, does he?”

“No, no he doesn’t, and that’s what scaring me. He might never stop trying and what if something happens to him? Then what? What am I supposed to do?”

Crowley put a hand on his shoulder. “We wait, I guess.”

\----

Meanwhile back at the bunker, Rowena is keeping ahold of the spell she performed in order to send the group back in time. They were running out of time because she didn’t know how long she could hold it. Charlie, Bobby, Jack, Mary and John, who had not known Gabriel long and did not exactly react well to the fact that he was in a relationship with his son, or well actually two angels were in relationships with his sons. He had acted so angrily, and this was just after Sam had lost Gabriel the second time and he was so overcome with grief that he could not let it go. He had to fix what happened, to never let Asmodeus touch Gabriel at all.

 

He was too late. Gabriel was gone and he blamed it on himself. Sam looked up. He didn’t move, but said,

“We have to try again. We must save him this time. I can’t- We can’t let him die again.”

 

Castiel, Dean and Crowley looked at him and nodded. “Okay Sam, we can try again. We will save him; I promise we will.” Dean tried to comfort his brother. He didn’t know if it worked because Sam didn’t say anything. They all closed their eyes and the scene reset itself. Everything was back to normal, and calm. The others stayed hidden as Sam waited for Lucifer to show up, and then he did. Sam watched as the two archangels circled each other. The others were somewhere close but safer. Sam wanted to do this on his own and that is what he was going to do. He had the archangel blade in his hand, and he was planning on giving it to Gabriel somehow. He was trying not to get caught.

 

It was too late; they both knew he was there.

“Oh, Sam. I know you are there. Come on out and play with us.” Lucifer crowed and used his power to lift him out of his hiding spot. Sam couldn’t breathe.

 “Why are you hiding? Why don’t you join us?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Sam, you shouldn’t be here. I told you to run, to get out of here.”

“I had to come back to save you Gabriel. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Why would you want to save me?”

“Because I love you Gabe.”

“You… love me?”

“Yes…”

“Well! This is an interesting turn of events, and this will be so much fun. Now I can play with you both.”

“Shut up Lucifer.” Both said at the same time.

Lucifer huffed. “You both are wasting my time. I should just kill you both.” And then he looked at the blade in Sam’s hand.

“Where did you get a blade like that Samuel? You don’t know how to play with the grownup toys. I will take that now.” And then he forced it out of his hand.

“No! Give that back!” Sam grunted, still in his grasp. Lucifer looked at the blade, then back at Sam, and twirled it a bit. He shrugged.

“Mhmmm. Let me think about it. How about… No.”

He tightened his grip around Sam’s throat, and he could feel his windpipe being crushed. He gasped for air and he started seeing stars, his vision was going blurry. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die like this, not like this. He wanted to save Gabriel, not die in front of him.

Gabriel stood there shocked, unable to speak, his mouth agape and then he came to his senses. “Let him go now Lucifer or else I will make you."

Lucifer grinned. "Or else what brother? What will you do?"


End file.
